Charmed Hope
by Goodbye Angel
Summary: A small charm at the end of the necklace said 'in hope' and I realized why she had given it to me.


**_Charmed Hope_**

I looked on in shock, worry, and fear at the scene before me. He was dead, but I hadn't been the one to kill him. All along I couldn't do it and all along someplace inside myself I knew this. I was just afraid to face that on my own. He died though, by the hand of the Death Eaters. He shouldn't have died, he was a great man, but there was nothing I could do.

We were forced to leave the room and soon the school. No one but me knew that I would be back later the next night to whisper words of my goodbye. I wanted to make things better but there was no way I could ever do that.

The night and soon the day fad4ed away into the new night, the night to which I wanted to whisper my goodbyes. I slipped into the school through the entrance I had created. The only sound in the school was that of my breathing, of my feet as I walked down the halls towards the balcony where the school's headmaster had last been seen. It was where he had fallen to his death and the last time I had ever seen the man.

I walked over to the balcony, my hands slowly running over the cold, metal of the bar. I looked down to the ground half expecting him to still be lying there, but he wasn't. There was no trace of him anywhere around, unlike what I had expected. It was like he had never fallen, if I hadn't seen it myself I doubt that I would have believed he was really dead.

Slowly, the soft steps of footsteps came behind me. I was shocked that I hadn't heard them sooner. I spun around, my wand in hand. It was the last person I expected to see. It was her. Quickly I demanded to know what she was doing here. I knew that the curfew had been raised long ago, so she along with every other student should be in bed.

She sighed though and walked over to me ignore my wand pointed at her. She leaned against the balcony, quiet for moment before finally speaking, though she didn't answer my question. Instead she asked me if I was sorry for what happened. I gave her no reply. She reached into her pocket and I expected her to pull out her wand, but she pulled out something quite different; a necklace. She looked it over slowly before holding it in front of me to take, saying it was for me.

I took it but only after glancing it over from her hand. She didn't say anymore as she went to leave. A small charm at the end of the necklace said _in hope_ and I realized why she had given it to me. Slowly I turned to look back at her, but she was already half way out the door and I wasn't about to stop her.

Hope, I doubt there was any for me but maybe they could save more people then I ever had. Maybe no more people had to die. I knew though without a doubt that more people would die before this was all over. Still, the word hope, it meant something, if only it were something small. It made me question everything. To think such a small charm from some girl I hated who make me think so much.

I pocketed my wand finally and put the necklace on, hiding it under my shirt. No one needed to see it or even know of its existence. No one needed to know about it except for me. I suppose I was glad now that she had caught me up here. She gave me a small sense of hope, for everything, but things still had to find a way to work themselves out and that itself might take some time.

I looked to the ground and over the school grounds once more, taking in the memories before slowly going to leave. This would be the last night I ever spent here, even if it wasn't with my house. I had still been in this castle one last night, the night of my goodbyes.

Now though, it was the time for me to leave. I would be leaving the fate of the good in his and her hands. There was nothing else I could even believe I could do. So I left quietly, without a sound. No one but her knew I had come here, and no one else needed to know. I suppose it went to say that it was our secret, but it was only one of two. She knew about the necklace too.

With one last breath, my goodbyes faded into the darkness of the castle as I left the same way I had come.


End file.
